


Lad, Dad and Papa

by bubblegumclouds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Babies, Baby illness, Breakfast, Burping, Comfort nursing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Feeding, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Heat Rash, Implied Lactation, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Morning Cuddles, Panic, Parenthood, mentions of sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Some fluffy drabbles about Daddy Louis and Papa Harry with their son, Aiden.





	1. Comfort Nursing

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter and Tumblr- angeltxmlinson

“Oh dear, hello my little one!” Louis smiled as Harry passed him their tiny little boy clad in a Harry Potter sleepsuit. Harry had just done a feed after hours of Aiden’s unrelenting crying and was utterly exhausted. He’d passed him to Louis on his way upstairs, hoping to finally get some rest.  
“Oh no, looks like you’ve really tired your daddy out huh?” Louis smiled, pushing the laptop aside and waving to Harry as he left. 

Despite the work he still had piling up, he always put Harry and his son first. Louis cradled the small infant in his arms, loving the calming feeling of his son's weight on his bare chest. Aiden was a wriggly baby, something Harry had insisted came from Louis, but right now he was still. Louis treasured the dopey look and his beautiful, lidded green eyes.  
“Look at you A, all milk drunk and tired. Me little lad,” Louis murmured, lightly tapping the boy's button nose as he shuffled around and got them comfortable. Louis already had his Adidas joggers on, so he slipped his socks off and slid further into the sofa.

They lay like that for a minute, Louis watching the soft inhales and hiccups of his boy. Then all of a sudden, Aiden turned and began reaching out for Louis’ chest, his hand making grabbing motions. Louis watched, making sure he didn’t slip, as he manoeuvred to the side. Hesitantly, Aiden’s mouth opened and he latched on to one of Louis’ nipples, the feeling quite bizarre and new to Louis. He squinted, confused at why this was happening. He was sure the baby couldn’t still be hungry, Harry had fed him more than his usual amount.

“Is someone a little confused there Aiden? That’s daddy’s nipple, silly one!” Louis smiled but Aiden seemed content there, not phased at all. Louis wriggled as statically as possible to grab his phone and googled it whilst balancing the baby. He quickly found out that Aiden was comfort nursing, just simply trying to fall asleep. Louis looked down, smiling widely at how amazing his child’s mind was.

“Looks like daddy is taking over from papa then hey? You enjoying me nipple there little one?” Louis giggled, watching his boy eagerly sucking despite the fact nothing was coming out. His dribbling mouth was almost fish-like, bobbing open and shut as he stared up at his dad. Louis used the blanket he found draped on the corner of the sofa to quickly wipe away the spit Aiden was dripping down both his face and Louis' chest.

“You’re really going for it there buddy, aren’t ‘cha? Shall we take a picture to show daddy when he wakes up? Yeah, I think we should,” Louis grinned wickedly as he grabbed his phone and snapped a selfie of Aiden nursing. He wasn’t going to post it anywhere but decided it was too adorable not to, so he put it on Instagram with quite an amusing caption.

 **@louist91:** _Looks like someone’s taken over from papa !! #sorrybud #Idonthaveanymilk #prouddaddy_

As Louis whispered random conversations at his son, he began to fall asleep fast. Aiden’s eyes slowly slipped shut and his mouth went slack around Louis’ nipple. Louis smiled as he brushed Aiden’s cheek with his finger and enjoyed the soft little snores. There were so many things about being a dad that he still didn’t understand, but Aiden was sure testing him every step of the way.


	2. Burping

It was mornings like this that truly made Louis feel like the luckiest guy in the world. The sun was rising and usually, he wouldn’t be an early riser, however, this morning he fancied a change. Aiden would need to be fed soon anyway. Louis ruffled his hair back, rubbing his eyes as he slid silently out of their bed and across to the cot.

“Morning sleepy boy, yeah, hello, I see you staring at me tinker!” Louis whispered as he bent over and was greeted with two bright green eyes staring back. The second Aiden spotted him, the squirming started. His tiny legs and arms began kicking and punching out as he giggled and grabbed onto anything to chew on.

“Oh wow, look at you me little lad, wriggle for England you could,” Louis giggled, reaching down and tickling his son's belly. Louis would admit that the anchor onesie and rope sleeping bag hadn’t exactly been his cup of tea when Harry had first shown him it but now he adored it. The little feet were a dark blue and the rest was white, making him look so snuggly. Although yet again, Aiden had kicked and squirmed his way out of the sleeping bag as he tended to do most nights.

“Alright then kiddo, you’re coming up with daddy. Yeah, yeah, I know your nappy’s wet lad, no need to cry, I’m fully aware,” Louis retorted with a laugh, slipping to the changing table quickly so that he could be out of Harry’s earshot by the time the real noise started. Louis was used to nappies, having many younger siblings, but that didn’t make it any more pleasant. He changed Aiden, gratefully avoiding getting peed on, before picking him back up. He was still crying, not one for being silent in his struggles. Harry had said he was dramatic like daddy but Louis insisted he was just a crybaby like his papa. Whatever way it was, it took a lot of headaches and gentle rocking to get Aiden to calm.

“Hey, hey come on. What’s all this crying about, huh? I can’t give you breakfast until you’re quiet love, shhh,” Louis comforted as he rubbed Aiden's back with wide circles and pressed kisses to his fluffy hair. Every time Louis thought it was safe to take him downstairs, he’d pull Aiden away from his shoulder and watch the few seconds before his face screwed up and more cries erupted. If it wasn’t a warning sign, Louis would find it dreadfully cute the way his tiny mouth could open so wide and his whole body would curl up, even his small fists.

Another cry echoed the last and Louis sighed, he took Aiden off his shoulder and into both arms.  
“Alright bud, okay, come on,” Louis comforted and thankfully, with a little guidance, Aiden took his thumb and placed it into his mouth. That seemed to quiet him and he ultimately opened his eyes properly again.

“Hello little Aidey, good morning! You finally decided to stop crying for daddy hey?” Louis sarcastically commented as he took Aiden downstairs, delighting in the fact that Harry had left him a pre-prepared bottle of milk.  
“Look at that, your papa’s a genius, isn’t he? Your papa’s a lot more prepared than daddy, yeah!” Louis nodded with his eyebrows raised and stifled a booming laugh when Aiden attempted to copy the face.  
“You mocking me lad? Is that what you’re doing?” Louis asked in the baby voice he usually hated while he tickled Aiden’s cheeks.

Once the bottle was done and the temperature was tested, Louis flopped onto the sofa, not surprised when he heard a squeak of the toy he’d just sat on. Rolling his eyes, he threw it across the room and positioned Aiden ready for his feed.  
“Now, are you gonna be a good Aiden for daddy and drink all your milk? Are you? Yeah,” Louis nodded as he positioned the bottle at Aiden’s lips. At first, it wasn’t going well, Aiden would roll his head to the side to get away. Then his hands reached up and grasped the bottle, Louis took that opportunity to slide it into his mouth and he began eagerly sucking.

“Good lad, well done,” Louis fondly whispered as he inwardly cooed at the slurping noises Aiden made. One of Louis’ favourite things about Aiden was his chubby cheeks and the way they would bob whenever Aiden had a feed. That, plus his massive, beaming eyes meant that he really was the cutest little thing.

“I’m blaming your papa for making you so cute, yeah, I am. I blame him because he’s just as cute as you!” Louis poked Aiden’s nose and Aiden just stared at him, still sucking on his bottle. It went like that for a long time, Louis insisting Aiden was cute and Aiden not responding until eventually, the bottle was up. Louis let him sit for a minute, giving him a plastic ring to grip onto, then it was time for burping. Louis chucked a towel over his shoulder and placed Aiden over it.

“Okay bud, you gonna get all that air out for me?” Louis asked as he got up and bounced Aiden gently. He rubbed Aiden’s back, winding him and praying he didn’t give back all the milk Louis just fed him. Aiden started crying when he realised he couldn’t quite get there.  
“Oh dear, oh dear buddy, can you not get it up little one? Aw, alright, it’s okay you’ll get there,” Louis comforted, being a little more forceful with his pats in the hope that it would help the boy along.  
“Come on, get it up Aidey, that’s a good boy,” Louis muttered, kissing Aiden’s head as he waited. When nothing came but Aiden was still upset, Louis decided to try something different. He sat Aiden on his lap and gently rubbed his tummy and the crying immediately halted.

“Oh there we go, you like that don’t ‘cha bud?” Louis smiled, still waiting until he saw the signs. When Aiden's mouth opened and he coughed a little, Louis realised they were almost there.  
“Finally, come on Aidey, daddy’s arms are getting tired here,” Louis sighed and then, after all that time, a burp erupted and Aiden dribbled down his chin.  
“There we go, well done Aidey! Good lad, that's my boy,” Louis praised as he wiped him up and kissed his face all over, carrying him back upstairs ready for when Harry woke up.


	3. Heat Rash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a little bit of panic, tears and a minor injury of a heat rash. Aiden and both dad's are fine but there is some worrying!
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT TAKE MEDICAL ADVICE FROM THIS. I am not a parent and I only did a little bit of research into this. Do not take any baby advice from any of these fics. They are purely for entertainment purposes.

“Louis, LOUIS,” Harry yelled in the darkest of night. Louis’ eyes opened, although it took him a minute to realise that because the room was pitch black. Before he could even register that the time blinking back from his alarm said 03:08, Harry was calling his name again. More desperately, if that was even possible.

Louis dragged himself out, yawning as he plodded down the hall barefoot. The only noises he could hear were Harry’s shouts and Louis’ feet sticking to the wood. At the beginning of the pregnancy, Louis would sprint to Harry’s every call, but once the reasons became more of a stretch, Louis got more relaxed. I mean honestly, the boy would scream his name only to tell him that the season finale of their favourite show had moved back 5 minutes later. Louis loved him more than anything, but it took a lot of ‘it’s just hormones’ repeated in his own head to calm down from that one. So now Louis took his time, this was the one instance he could really have done with rushing.

He stepped into Aiden’s nursery and found Harry on the floor next to the cot. It wasn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence, except he was on the phone at 3am and sobbing intensely.  
“Baby, okay love calm down and tell me what’s wrong,” Louis rushed next to him. Knowing if something was happening, yelling and getting upset would only make Harry worse. He looked over the top of the cot, Aiden was still breathing.

“H-Hold o-on, h-here’s my, um, my husband, Louis,” Harry choked out as a phone was thrust towards Louis. He took it eagerly and placed it to his ear as he watched Aiden.  
“Hello Louis, my name is Sarah from 111. Your husband called and said your baby has a rash covering his body but seemed too distressed to give us many other details, so could you describe to me what the rash looks like,” She rushed and Louis took a breath, knowing Aiden would be able to feel his heart hammering and it would disturb him. He placed the phone on speaker and discarded it by the windowsill.

“Okay Aiden, you’re not gonna like this very much I’m afraid bud, come on. Come to daddy my poorly sweet'eart,” Louis reached in, lifting him out with a huff. As expected, he cried, not pleased with being disturbed. This only served to panic Harry more from where he was pacing around the room.  
“Louis, Louis be careful. Oh god is he in pain, Louis can you tell if he’s in pain?” Harry repeated and Louis turned to his husband.  
“Harry, sweet, big breaths okay. He’s gonna be fine but I need quiet so she can hear what I’m saying and more noise will only make Aiden worse, yeah?” Louis sternly spoke and Harry nodded, stifling his sobs and biting on his nails.

Louis carried him to the window as Harry turned the light on and Louis tried not to panic. A large, violent red rash was breaking out in patches along Aiden’s skin. Louis rocked him a bit as he described the rash and he soon fell asleep again, too exhausted. Louis' breath would catch in his throat every time he thumbed over Aiden's squishy tummy and watched the red trail. His soft skin felt so delicate and breakable that it terrified Louis more than he even realised to see it in such a state.

“Okay, it sounds like just a normal heat rash. What I want you to do is keep his clothes off and get him to a cooler room in the house,” She explained and Louis propped the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he took Aiden to his playroom. That was usually the coldest part of the house as they kept the windows open.

“Okay, I’m here. What else do I do?” Louis worriedly asked, rocking Aiden back and forth, not taking his eyes away for a second.  
“Don’t pat him down with any towels or use any lotions on him, his skin needs to breathe and cool down. If you want you can put a cold pack on him, if he’s got a bit of a temperature. But the chances are, he’s got a bit hot. Your husband said he was wrapped up in a lot of blankets, is that right?” She explained and Louis sighed.  
“Yeah, we worried about him being cold,” Louis said.

“A lot of parents do but the rash sounds like your baby has just got too hot. Make sure to give him plenty of fluids and maybe take a few blankets away. If the rash doesn’t clear up in a day, take him to the doctor,” She advised and Louis finally began to relax a little, it didn’t sound too worrying or urgent.  
“Okay, thank you,” Louis whispered, getting a little emotional from the adrenaline come down.  
“No problem, if anything changes or it gets worse, call us back or take him to the hospital,” She finished and with goodbyes, Louis hung up.

To say a few tears didn’t drop would be a lie, but mainly out of relief and the comedown of the panic. Louis paced in the quiet for a bit, feeling the tiredness kicking in, before he dragged their rocking chair to the window and sat down. He gathered Aiden in his arms, the boy unaffected by the drama of the night, and lay back. He was amazed that they only had one little crying incident, especially as the rash did look quite itchy, but Aiden seemed to not care. Louis inspected it a little closer and it seemed to be exactly the type she described. Louis closed his eyes and let out a little choked cry.

“You really scared u-us there little Aiden,” Louis laughed, brushing his son’s flushed cheek. Aiden reached out, grabbing Louis’ finger like he had become obsessed with doing recently, and Louis smiled. Their little boy was okay, he would be fine.

Harry came in a few minutes later, tears still pouring down his face.  
“Haz, it’s okay,” Louis whispered, getting up and pulling him into a side hug. He pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek, hating to see him so devastated.  
“I-Is he g-gonna be okay?” Harry stuttered, still trying to keep his cries down.  
“Absolutely fine babe, the little lad just got too hot ‘s all,” Louis mumbled tiredly, shutting his eyes and sighing.

“Oh Lou, I-I was so s-scared. O-Our little b-boy. H-He was crying a-and he was s-so red,” Harry explained, working himself up more and gradually getting louder. Aiden stirred in Louis’ arms and gently blinked his eyes open.  
“Baby, baby, shh. It’s just a heat rash love, okay? Big breaths. See look, Aiden’s not affected at all, are you mate?” Louis smiled as Aiden began grasping everything he could with his hands and staring between his dads. Harry looked down and treasured the way Aiden wrapped his tiny fingers around Harry’s thumb, finally calming down now he could tell Aiden was fine.

“G-God, sorry Lou, I was just scared,” Harry sniffled, letting out a little laugh and pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek in apology.  
“Babe, you don’t have to apologise. I think anyone would panic, they probably have hundreds of calls like that a day,” Louis replied, cupping Harry’s face and wiping the tear tracks away.  
“C-Can I take him? Just for a little bit?” Harry asked as he held his arms out and Louis handed him over, the movement serving to be too much for Aiden as he let out a choked sob.

“Oh no baby, oh papa’s sorry. Shh, shh, don’t cry sweetheart. Oh god, I love you so much my baby,” Harry comforted as he rocked Aiden over his shoulder, rubbed his back and pressed soft kisses to the tiny ruffle of hair on Aiden’s head. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist as he hugged him from behind and rocked with him, heartbroken every time Aiden’s face stared before screwing up and letting out a cry.

“Poor little man, doesn’t know what’s going on do you lad?” Louis pouted, rubbing away Aiden's snot with his sleeve and the tears with his thumb.  
“You can go back to bed if you want,” Harry offered but Louis shook his head, pressing a kiss to Harry’s neck.  
“’m alright, don’t want you working yourself up again love,” Louis replied, perfectly content with staying up all night if it meant Harry and Aiden would be okay.

“Lou, you’ve got work tomorrow and I haven’t, I’ll be fine,” Harry argued but Louis shut him up with another few kisses along his shoulders along with a quick massage.  
“Stop worrying about me, I want to be here to care for my husband and our son, alright?” Louis giggled and Harry smiled, finally hearing Aiden’s cries dull to hiccups.  
“Alright, love you,” Harry whispered and Louis still could never contain his grin when Harry said those words.  
“Love you too babe,” Louis replied, relaxing into the back of Harry as he watched his sleeping son’s face lit up by the moonlight.


	4. Feeding Struggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it like Harry has a cracked nipple but it's not really specified or important! Aiden just has issues latching on to Harry's nipple correctly which can cause it to rub and become painful.

“Harry, babe,” Louis sighed, shaking Harry awake. He hated doing this, especially after Harry had been through a late studio session but sometimes with baby Aiden, it was inevitable. Harry turned as he groaned.  
“What ‘sit?” Harry mumbled, squinting one eye open. Louis smiled sympathetically and brushed Harry’s hair away from his face.

“Aiden won’t drink from his bottle today, I think he wants you,” Louis explained and Harry made a few whining noises. He hadn’t told Louis but his nipple had gotten incredibly sore recently, he’d tried to remedy it himself but had to book a doctors appointment after it didn’t really work. As much as he didn’t want to worry Louis, he wasn’t sure he could do a proper feed but he had to try.

“Okay, pass him here,” Harry sighed, bracing himself for the pain. Aiden latched on but Harry knew it wasn’t properly and as he began to suck, it hurt even more.  
“F-Fuck Louis, I-I can’t,” Harry hissed as he coaxed Aiden off, wincing and feeling tears burn in his eyes. Louis worriedly grabbed an almost crying Aiden as he watched Harry massage his chest and groan with a pained look.

“Harry? What’s wrong? Do I need to call a doctor?” Louis asked as he bounced Aiden and tried to calm him down, assuring him he’d get his breakfast soon.  
“No, I already have a doctors appointment for it but, Jesus I can’t seem to get him on right,” Harry sighed, falling back into the bed with a huff and his palms dragging down his face. It was annoying Harry a lot and Louis knew it would, Harry wanted to be superdad and it frustrated him no end when things went awry.

“Harry, why didn’t you tell me?” Louis asked, he didn’t necessarily sound angry, just disappointed. Harry hated that even more.  
“Everything has been so hectic and I feel like I’m never around you for more than a few seconds before one of us is at work and another is off with Aiden. It’s just... it’s a lot,” Harry spoke slowly and drowsily, still not quite awake yet. Louis sighed, perching himself on his side of the bed and rubbing his thumb along Harry’s cheek.

“What d’ya say Aiden, shall me, you and papa have a cuddle and a feed? Yeah, you wanna give papa a big kiss? Me too bud,” Louis smiled as he kissed Harry and leant Aiden down so Harry could repeat the action. Harry lightly kissed Aiden’s forehead and tickled the palm of his outstretched hand with a finger.  
“You take him and I’ll go grab that cup the nurse gave us, I’ll be back up in a second I promise,” Louis smiled, handing the baby over and pressing a long kiss to Harry’s curls.  
“Mmm, love you,” Harry muttered and Louis kissed him quickly on the lips before running down to grab the feeding equipment.

Harry passed the time waiting by holding Aiden close to his bare chest and feeling the little boys heartbeat on his. It was hard sometimes to remember how fragile and tiny Aiden actually was but Harry treasured it as he looked down, met with a few garbled ‘eh’s’ and blinking eyes.

“Alright, Aidey, feeding time mister,” Louis smiled as he climbed in next to Harry and placed Aiden between his bent knees, facing him. Harry curled into Louis, burying his face in Louis’ neck and wrapping his legs around Louis’ feet.  
“Your feet are always so cold babe,” Harry muttered as Louis poured out the milk into a tiny plastic cup that resembled a sauce dipping pot. Harry watched Louis’ concentrated face with a grin, almost tempted to make him jump if it weren’t for their newborn son in Louis’ lap.

“It’s not my fault you spent so much time naked that your body has adjusted to being that way constantly,” Louis jokingly retorted, satisfied with Aiden’s milk and steadily placing the bottle down.  
“As if you mind,” Harry snorted and Louis smirked. He balanced Aiden and very gently poured a tiny drop into his mouth.

“Come on sweet’eart, drink up,” Louis whispered and Harry was so endeared whenever Louis talked to their boy. It was one of his favourite things about becoming a parent, watching Louis become one too. They both stared intently as Aiden rapidly opened and closed his mouth, milk dribbling and disappearing as he tried to adapt to this new feeding method.  
“Aw babe look at him! He’s so confused bless,” Louis cooed upon seeing his son’s squinted forehead and jerking arms. Harry giggled as Aiden swallowed down the last of it and Louis wiped up the wetness around Aiden’s mouth.

“It’s so cute, I wish we could feed him like this all the time,” Harry laughed as Louis poured a bit more into Aiden’s mouth. He seemed to understand it on a better level now, his mouth going faster. But he also seemed to think he could take more than he could as he coughed.  
“Oh dear someone’s been greedy, cough it up lad, come on,” Louis fondly laughed as he helped Aiden cough up whatever was stuck.

“He’s like you Lou, has to inhale the food before he can even process he’s holding it,” Harry commented and Louis shook his head.  
“Give you some salad crap and you can eat that way too,” Louis’ eyebrows raised as he looked at Harry.  
“Oi! Our child’s first word is gonna be swearing if you keep going,” Harry hit Louis’ arm and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Maybe he’ll be the first person you actually listen to when he tells you to fuck off then,” Louis commented and Harry bit his lip so that he didn’t say exactly what he wanted to. Even if he had though, it would have never gotten past a few words as they dissolved into giggles.

“You’re such a little shit, come on and feed Aiden, I wanna have you alone in here,” Harry winked and Louis shook his head.  
“Harold, while I’m holding our son!” Louis looked down to Aiden, “your papa’s non-stop isn’t he hey? You’ll have a brother soon if he doesn’t stop, won’t you? Yeah, a whole tribe of ‘em!” Louis talked in a deliberately exaggerated baby voice and Harry shook his head fondly.

“You are such an idiot,” he laughed.  
“Hmm, an idiot you made a baby with though,” Louis replied and Harry nodded, knowing he’d always treasure moments like these. Moments that they could still just be kids even if they had kids themselves.


	5. Louis' Dummy Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dummy is the british word for a pacifier. I used the UK word as it's more realistic for the boys!

“Haz, Haz come here you need to see this!” Louis shouted and Harry huffed from the kitchen. It was never a good thing when Louis said that, it usually meant he’d dressed Aiden up in an angels outfit and nailed him to the bloody ceiling or something equally as ridiculous. Harry put down his bowl, hoping his mixture would be okay for a second as he walked in and saw Louis and Aiden sat together, Aiden on Louis’ lap.

“What have you done this time?” Harry cringed and Louis waved him over excitedly to sit down next to him.  
“Alright, you ready lad?” Louis asked as if Aiden could respond. He was sucking on his dummy, his eyes wide and staring at his daddy. Louis began to fake cry as Aiden would, his noise loud and dramatic and Harry was about to ask what was going on before Aiden took out his dummy and waved it at Louis. Louis put it in his mouth and the second he did, Aiden burst into the same noise Louis had been making previously except more realistic. 

Louis giggled, tears of laughter already pouring down his face as he put the dummy in and Aiden went silent. Louis calmed himself for a second and began the fake crying, nearly howling with giggles when Aiden held up the dummy to be taken.

“H-He j-just,” Louis tried to speak but he was laughing way too hard, hand clutched to his stomach and Aiden bouncing where he sat. Harry watched as Louis repeated it again until he decided he physically could no longer get words out.

“I can’t believe you’re finally being the baby you are,” Harry commented, smiling at how much this had clearly tickled Louis.  
“I-It’s just the w-way... the way t-that he p-passes it, oh my god, you take h-him I can’t,” Louis panted and the second Aiden was gathered up by Harry, Louis burst into more laughter as Aiden took out his dummy and waved it at Harry.

“If you’ve trained him to give out his dummy to anyone I swear to god,” Harry couldn’t help but laugh as Louis was doubled over on the couch.  
“Come on Aidey, daddy’s being ridiculous as always,” Harry took Aiden into the kitchen, Louis still trying to catch his breath.


	6. First Swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter as the other one took ages and was short, enjoy!

“Alright lad, you ready? You ready to get those little feet wet huh?” Louis smiled at Aiden who was dressed in a swimming costume with a massive buoyancy ring around him. Harry was watching eagerly in his Gucci outfit as Louis took him in the hotel pool. Louis had Aiden on his side as he slowly stepped down and into the water. Aiden’s feet touched the pool and Louis paused, awaiting his reaction.

So far for baths he’d only been splashed with it, so this was a big moment. His toes curled up and he began to swing his arms and legs around but no crying yet. Louis fake gasped when Aiden did as they sunk lower.

“What’s that huh? You like that buddy?” Louis asked as the water began rising to Aiden’s knees. Aiden giggled and clapped happily, Louis laughing along.  
“Alright, down we go and then you’re there bud!” Louis grinned as he stepped fully into the pool and pulled Aiden to his front. Aiden felt unsure about this, his face contorting into a squint as if to cry but all he did was slap his hands down to make a splash and giggle.

“Oh, there we go! Yeah, you like splashing daddy, do you? Is that funny?” Louis kissed his son’s face at the end of every question, enjoying how happy it seemed to make him. Harry watched fondly next to them, enjoying how well Aiden was taking it.  
“Isn’t he just the cutest? Bobbing around like a little duck,” Harry cooed, stroking Aiden’s head.

“Yeah- oh hello Aidey, what you up to there lad?” Louis laughed in shock as his son put his hand in the water and then hit Louis’ face and giggled. Harry did the same to Aiden but softer, placing his finger in the water and patting it along Aiden’s cheek. Aiden burst into laughter as he kicked and squirmed.

“I think this has been a success Haz, we have a little fishie in the family, don’t we son?” Louis said, gently raising Aiden a bit above the water, throwing him for a split second and catching him as his legs dunked back down. Aiden squealed but kicked along, reaching out for Louis and squeezing his arm. Harry giggled every time Aiden let out a squeal, pleased that water didn’t phase him. 

“Guess those swimming lessons will be booked soon then,” Harry fondly smiled, marvelling at how fast their little love was growing up.  
“Not sure he’ll need ‘em,” Louis laughed, seeing Aiden already beginning to kick his legs out and squirm in the water. Harry scoffed in surprise as Aiden learned he could splash Harry too when he wriggled to the side.  
“Menace you are, aren’t you!” Harry shook his head as him and Louis both dripped water onto Aiden’s hair making him laugh.


	7. Butterfly Sanctuary

“Oh yes bud, you feel the air, can’t you? Yeah,” Louis chatted as he carried the pram down their houses front steps and pushed it down the path.  
“You going out with daddy today while papa’s at work? You are, aren’t you?” Louis smiled, looking into the pram to watch Aiden’s little face peeking from the top of the blanket. He’d wrapped him up heavily as the wind was beginning to turn frosty and even Louis himself was bundled in a scarf and hat.

“I think I’m gonna take you to see the butterflies, what do you think?” Louis asked and Aiden gurgled back some general baby noise happily, his feet kicking against the heavy knitted blanket. Louis pushed the pram along, delighting in the fact that the roads had no sign of others around. He felt more comfortable talking to Aiden that way. He looked down, not surprised that Aiden was getting fussy. Aiden was a demanding baby, if he had nothing to see, smell, touch, taste or hear then he got restless and more wriggly. Louis paced a little faster, enjoying the quiet winter mood but weary that his son was about to become a ticking time bomb of tears.

About 2 roads onwards, Aiden let out his first choked sob, his fists worming their way out of the padding and reaching up for his daddy. Louis placed a finger in, rubbing Aiden’s red dusted cheek but it didn’t seem to soothe him.  
“Alright angel, okay lad, come on then,” Louis sighed, pulling the pram into a grassy area of the park and pulling his wrap out of the changing bag.

“Let's see if daddy can remember how papa did it, hey, this should be fun,” Louis commented to himself, going over the steps Harry had drilled into him on how to make the baby sling safe. He wrapped the fabric around his belly button and brought it over his shoulders. He looked around, checking nobody had seen him wrestle mentally with the fabric as he completed the wrap. He crossed it over and tied the rest around his middle. Louis picked Aiden up gently, cradling him tight to his chest as he wrapped the fabric first around his legs and then one over his back.

“There we go! I think I did it, do you like that Aidey?” Louis asked the baby who was now bundled up and plastered to Louis’ chest. Louis held onto Aiden as he bounced, checking the stretchy black fabric could hold the weight and then hesitantly let go, Aiden stayed safely tucked in and Louis cheered, proud of his success. Aiden kicked his feet out and Louis could feel the tiny toes tapping against his stomach as Aiden giggled and grabbed at the tassels on Louis scarf.

“Oh no bub, they’re not for eaties, no no buddy,” Louis warned, gently wrestling back the soggy end and throwing both of them over his shoulder. He began to walk again, Aiden slightly enjoying bouncing along with his dad’s movements.   
“Here we go, let's get the camera out, shall we? Film it for your Papa,” Louis smiled and Aiden mimicked the movement as he grabbed at Louis’ cheeks.  
“Alright you, that’s enough of that,” Louis rolled his eyes as he placed Aiden’s hand down and slid his phone into his back pocket.

“Time to go see some butterflies Aidey, is it gonna be fun? Is it?” Louis smiled, excited to see if it really was as sweet as Louis had heard from dads online. The building was decorated with massive statues of butterflies and the place was mainly glass and wood. He opened the door, thrilled there wasn’t a queue as he marvelled at the highly themed desk. There were wing anatomy sketches blown up on the walls and the whole place had a warm and friendly glow to it. There was even a tiny plastic box with baby butterflies in it, Louis bent Aiden down as the woman at the desk smiled.

“Look Aidey, they’re so tiny,” Louis pointed as Aiden’s head popped out from the fabric. Aiden watched closely, letting his eyes follow the flitting movements and placing his palm flat on the box.  
“Be careful lad, they’re delicate like you,” Louis beamed as he stroked Aiden’s chin and admired how amazed his boy was. He had to tear his eyes away from Aiden’s bright eyes to speak to the woman at the desk though.

“Hello, one adult and one child please,” Louis smiled and the woman began ripping them tickets.  
“He’s just so adorable with those green eyes, how old is he?” She beamed, standing up and leaning over to wave at him.  
“He’s only 3 months, and it’s all his Papa’s looks, he didn’t get a whole lot from his daddy Lou, did’ya bud?” Louis grinned, stroking the fluffy tufts of hair on Aiden’s head. Aiden seemed to adore all the attention, reaching out and gurgling while he wriggled.

“Bless him, your Papa must be lovely!” She giggled as she continued to wave at Aiden who was happily clapping back. Louis beamed, always loving that Aiden was drooled over no matter where he went.  
“Anyway, look at me! Always distracted. If you go through there, there’s a little exhibit on butterfly anatomy and then once you get in the next room they’ll tell you how to make your own scent card,” She pointed him to his left and he headed off with a smile.

“Alright bud, shall we have a look at this?” Louis said, leading Aiden over to the moving model that flapped its wings. Aiden stared for a minute while pouting and Louis watched as he reached out before crying when he touched it and it moved.  
“Oh dear, is that not for you my love?” Louis giggled, moving him away and instead taking him to a small table with books for both adults and children.

“Looks like we got this to ourselves at the minute Aid, you wanna touch the fuzzy butterfly? Yeah?” Louis took Aiden's hand and stroked it along the fuzzy page but Aiden clearly wasn’t interested. Louis stopped trying with that room and decided maybe the next one would be better.  
“Hello! I was wondering when we’d get our first,” a guy smiled as Louis entered a room of children's tables. It resembled a classroom with it’s intense and tacky colours. The crayons were littered in every surface and the light made it all overwhelming.

“Hi,” Louis smiled, shaking his hand.  
“My name is Liam and I’ll be taking you around these last two rooms. Here we would usually make a scent card for the kids in here but this little one looks a bit too young!” Liam beamed with a warm smile and bent down, laughing at the way Aiden was eyeing him curiously and reaching out for him as he whined.

“Whaddya say Aid, shall we make one?” Louis asked and Aiden clapped, not understanding but very interested with Liam.  
“We’ll make one to take back to his Papa, he’s a sentimental bugger so he’ll probably want it in the baby book,” Louis rolled his eyes and Liam nodded in response.  
“That’s fair enough then, if you’d like to sit down and I’ll grab you one!” Liam gestured to sit and Louis squeezed himself onto one of the small chairs and unwrapped Aiden from his carrier, pulling the buggy in behind them and shoving the carrier into it.

“Here you go, now you have to colour this in with pretty colours, so the little butterflies want to say hello! And then we’re gonna scratch this and make it all smelly because they like that!” Liam explained to Aiden who was eagerly clinging onto Liam’s word.  
“Alright, I think we can do that can’t we?” Louis said, bouncing Aiden and grabbing the crayon pot closest. Louis took the card from Liam and placed it down, colouring a couple of corners in while he talked to his boy. Then he handed Aiden a blue crayon to do the rest.

“Hey Aidey, that’s it colour it in blue yeah. That’s your papa’s favourite colour,” Louis directed Aiden’s vague hand movements to the paper and although Aiden was just wriggling, he seemed to be drawing lots of bright blue lines as he did.  
“Liam, could you record this for me?” Louis asked and Liam walked back over, taking Louis' handed out phone.  
“Of course,” he replied, holding the camera towards the two of them and sending a thumbs up signal to say it was recording.  
“Aidey, are you colouring this in blue for papa? Should we show him your artwork?” Louis looked down at the boy on his lap and held up the scribbled paper. Aiden waved his arms around, blue crayon still in hand and giggled.  
“You’re a little artist aren’t you? Aidey the artist,” Louis giggled, letting Aiden scribble a bit more on it before looking back at Liam and nodding.

“Thanks, mate,” Louis smiled as Liam handed the phone back.  
“Are you ready to come through?” Liam asked and Louis nodded, shuffling out of the chair and awkwardly trying to handle Aiden and the pram.  
“Hey, I got it,” Liam smiled, taking the handle and pushing the pram ahead.  
“Thanks, man, you ready to see the butterflies Aid?” Louis beamed as they walked into the massive sanctuary.

“Wow,” Louis’ gasped, his eyes widening and his mouth falling open as he scanned the place. There were patches of a forest like space around the edge of the room and in the middle. Everywhere you looked was lit up with trees and plants, even the air smelt like wet grass and flowers.

“Look at this Aidey, isn’t this cool?” Louis turned to his son who was silent in amazement. He didn’t even know where to look first, his eyes going everywhere. Louis silently handed Liam the camera and he began recording Aiden’s stunned face.  
“Look at that buddy, do you like it? Is that pretty?” Louis asked, pointing upwards towards the trees and watching his son marvel in the space. It felt like natures little wonderland and Louis had never seen Aiden so endeared.

“Shall we try and get a butterfly bud,” Louis said, taking the card and scratching the scent. Liam spoke up from behind the camera.  
“If you come over to one of these areas you can usually pick one up pretty fast,” Liam instructed, leading them over to a patch of mud and flowers. Louis went down to his knees and sat Aiden on his right leg, Liam bent down with them while keeping the camera trained to Aiden.

“Shall we try and get one? Hold it still, good lad,” Louis held Aiden’s hand on the paper and Aiden watched intently, sucking on his thumb. Louis spotted a blue-winged one in between the grass and took the card a little closer.  
“Alright, gentle now Aid,” Louis whispered, slightly hoping he managed to do this or Harry wouldn’t let him live it down. The butterfly floated over a little hesitantly but landed on the card and Louis slowly pulled it up.

“Look at that! Your first butterfly son,” Louis cheered, holding the card in front of Aiden who looked unsure but intrigued by the creature. Aiden squinted his eyes, trying to see and Louis giggled at how intense the expression was.  
“You’ve got Papa’s reading squint going on there haven’t ya,” Louis laughed as he brought the paper closer but prepared to pull it away in case Aiden made a grab for it. Its wings started to flutter and that startled Aiden, making him jump in Louis’ arms until a few seconds later, it flew away. Aiden immediately reached out and began crying.

“Oh dear, oh dear, someone didn’t wanna say bye byes, did they? It’s alright lad, let’s get you another one hey Aidey,” Louis pouted and laughed when he caught Liam doing the same by the phone screen.  
“It’s so cute yet so sad,” Liam said, his brows furrowing.

“He’s an emotional little one, cries over everything so we’re used to it. He gets that from me I think,” Louis shrugged and attempted to pick up another butterfly but it didn’t seem to like all the movement and flew away quickly. Louis abandoned the card for a second, checking if he needed a nappy change or his temperature was a bit off. Liam stopped recording, giving the phone to Louis.

“I think he’s a bit hungry, do you mind if I give him a bottle ‘ere?” Louis asked and Liam shook his head.  
“No, not at all, would you like to warm it up? We have a cafe just through there,” Liam pointed to one of the doors and Louis heated Aiden’s bottle there. The second he put it in, Aiden went quiet and began eagerly sucking away on it.

“There we go, let's go grab the pram so nobody nicks our stuff,” Louis rushed back in to find Liam standing with the pram.  
“Thanks man, sorry about that!” Louis laughed as he fed Aiden and rocked him back and forth.

“No problem at all, this can be a nice place to feed actually. We get a lot of butterflies land on babies faces because the tears are salty which they like,” Liam explained and Louis looked up, amazed by that fact.  
“Really? That’s cool, do they like taste it or summat?” Louis asked, figuring learning a thing or two about butterflies was probably something he should do while he was here.  
“They actually taste with their feet when they land so yeah they do,” Liam responded, clearly very enthusiastic about these facts.  
“Wow, that’s cool. So I get it you like butterflies then?” Louis laughed, his eyes periodically checking Aiden while he was feeding.

“Yeah, I really do I mean- oh, there’s one on your shoulder,” Liam pointed and Louis slowly turned his head to see big wings fluttering next to his face.  
“’ello mate! Do they have names?” Louis asked as he turned back to Liam, letting the butterfly sit as it seemed to be keeping Aiden’s eyes still.  
“No, sadly not because we have so many come in and out all the time. We usually go with whatever the children want to call them,” Liam smiled and Louis turned to the one perching on his shirt.  
“Well, I’ll call you Harold, after me 'usband,” Louis beamed, the green wings spreading out.

“I can take a picture if you want?” Liam asked and Louis slid his phone out as still as possible before Liam quickly snapped a picture of them all.  
“Thanks, oh alright Aiden, time for burping,” Louis tugged a cloth out from his pram and placed it over his shoulder.  
“We might be ‘ere a while, this one can never seem to get it right,” Louis commented and Liam smiled in sympathy.

“Bless, you can have as long as you like here so take all the time you need. We also have a changing facility next to the toilets in the cafe,” Liam informed and Louis smiled.  
“Great, thanks,” Louis replied, focussing on trying to wind Aiden. Louis began to wander around with him, taking in the sights as he waited and patted Aiden’s back. Halfway round he caught up with Liam who was watering some of the plants.

“So what is the lifespan of a butterfly then?” Louis asked and Liam jumped a little before turning around and catching sight of Louis perched on the ledge.  
“Wonderful question, it really depends on the butterfly actually. Some, like this one here, live for just under twelve months. While others, like that one, will only survive for maybe a month or so,” Liam pointed out varies types and began reciting some facts on them but Louis was too intrigued to not listen.

“Oh- god, _Aiden_ ,” Louis sighed as, halfway through Liam’s reciting of how a butterfly grows, Aiden decided to give back most of the milk Louis had given him. All down his shirt and onto the ledge he was sitting on.  
“Mate I’m so sorry he’s just been sick all down me bloody top,” Louis groaned just as Aiden began to burst into sobs.  
“Oh I know, sorry lad, I know you didn’t like that did you,” Louis softened, switching Aiden to the other side and wiping his mouth with the clean part of the cloth. Liam stood there, a little dumbfounded.

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked nervously and Louis smiled at how frozen he was.  
“Just grab me a spare shirt out of the bottom of the pram will ya mate?” Louis asked louder over the cries. A shirt was passed to him and Louis placed it over his thigh.  
“Alright lad I know, I know just let daddy put you in the pram while he changes, I know bud,” Louis tried to put Aiden down but it was clear he wasn’t having it, gripping onto Louis’ soiled shirt and crying.

“Liam, mate, you wouldn’t mind taking ‘im for a second, would you? Just so I can change me top,” Louis asked and Liam took the baby, so careful that he was static. Louis laughed as he whipped his top off and switched into another faster than the blink of an eye.  
“Okay, come to daddy baby, alright it’s okay, it’s all up now,” Louis comforted, bobbing Aiden and chucking the dirty items into his changing bag.

“Oh lord, Aiden really,” Louis sighed upon noticing the nappy getting suspiciously heavier in his arms.  
“Sorry to do this again Liam but would you mind lookin’ after the pram mate? He’s really testing his dad today honestly,” Louis rolled his eyes and laughed, trying not to take it too seriously as he traipsed to the changing room with his bag in hand. He came back out, expecting Liam to be with new customers but he was still stood by Louis’ things.

“Oh thanks man, really appreciate it honestly. Do you want me to clean up the sick he left on the ledge?” Louis asked and Liam grimaced.  
“N-No! I um, I’ll get it,” Liam stuttered, clearly trying to do his job well but not too pleased at the thought of it.

“Go get the mop, I’ve defiled this place so the least I can do is disinfect the bloody ledge to stop kids gettin’ ill,” Louis laughed and Liam fetched the cleaning equipment. Usually, Louis would say it was his job and he was paid for doing that but something told him that a tiny business like this with no customers in the past hour and a half wasn’t exactly paying Liam mega money. That’s if he wasn’t volunteering. And Louis was way more accustomed to baby sick than he’d ever like to be so he cleaned it all and disinfected it.

“Thanks, honestly,” Liam looked grateful, reaching out to shake his hand. Louis held them up.  
“Better not lad, but it’s fine, just bring the pram to the toilets will ya?” Louis gestured as Liam took Aiden to the toilets so Louis could wash his hands.

“Now that drama’s over, maybe we can finally hold a bloody butterfly,” Louis laughed, going to pick up Aiden and the card only to find Aiden had fallen asleep.  
“For god sake,” Louis laughed, covering Aiden in a light sheet and pulling the sunshade down so he had a bit of darkness.  
“Looks like our trip was a disaster,” Louis commented and Liam laughed.

“Not the worst I’ve seen but... you’re pretty up there. We always have the odd child that kills a butterfly or pulls a wing off, that tends to bring the mood down,” Liam shrugged and Louis grimaced, that was just cruel.  
“So how long have you worked here?” Louis asked, figuring any movement into the cold outside would upset Aiden and disturb his nap.  
“Oh, I don’t work here I’m a volunteer here,” Liam smiled, looking around the place with a warm fondness.

“You must really love butterflies then,” Louis replied, rocking Aiden’s pram gently.  
“I do, I love teaching kids about them. They’re such beautiful insects,” Liam said, smiling as one landed in his hair.  
“I mean they’re not my thing but that’s cool, it’s clear you love it mate,” Louis smiled, realising he was itching for a cigarette before remembering he wasn’t actually outside yet.

“I do, Louis you might wanna take a picture there,” Liam softened, beaming at the pram and when Louis looked over he came as close to crying as he thought was possible. A big blue and green butterfly had made its way onto Aiden’s nose as he slept. Louis took a picture and a video before enjoying the moment, unable to take his eyes away from how pure and beautiful it looked. Liam and Louis intently watched as Aiden’s nose wriggled before he let out a little sneeze and the butterfly flew away.

“It’s always such a special moment seeing a butterfly with a child,” Liam fondly whispered, almost in a trance until he turned to Louis. Before Louis could answer, his phone rung, the noise loud and echoing in the space.

“Hey babe,” Harry’s voice crackled through the speaker.  
“Hey Haz, you home already?” Louis asked, it was barely even lunchtime.  
“Yeah, finished recording early. Where are you?” Harry questioned.  
“Just with Aid at that butterfly place, I’ll head back now,” Louis replied and as he said his goodbyes and promised Harry he’d be home in a few minutes.

“Anyway, I better go, thanks for today mate,” Louis smiled as he shook Liam’s hand.  
“No problem, I hope you and Aiden come back soon,” Liam replied, showing them the way out.  
“Maybe when he’s a bit older,” Louis laughed back as he left and began the chilly walk home. Aiden began to stir the second they got outside and Louis piled on the blankets in the hopes he wouldn’t wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter and Tumblr- angeltxmlinson
> 
> Please leave kudos, comment and subscribe! If you have any requests, let me know!


End file.
